


Save the Date

by tangledupin_blue



Series: In This Future [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledupin_blue/pseuds/tangledupin_blue
Summary: The proposal.Isak was silently glad there was no balcony or nudity involved. In fact, he was a little surprised by the simplicity of the proposal, after all the grand gestures Even had made in the last few years for birthdays, anniversaries and reunions.





	Save the Date

**Sunday 21 June 2020**

**21:21**

“Isak, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Isak practically shouts almost before Even can finish asking the question. And then Isak is pulling Even up and into a fierce kiss, because of course he went down on bended knee. Isak was silently glad there was no balcony or nudity involved. In fact, he was a little surprised by the simplicity of the proposal, after all the grand gestures Even had made in the last few years for birthdays, anniversaries and reunions.

It began with just the two of them enjoying a quiet moment relaxing on the sofa after they’d finished dessert, which had topped off the incredible birthday meal Even had cooked for the two of them. Then, Even had pulled him up to dance to the soft music playing in the background, Isak had long since got over his reluctance to dance with Even and only mildly protested it these days. Isak thinks it might have been something by Sigur Rós and then before he knew it Even had dropped to one knee with an open ring box in his hand.

Even breaks the kiss, still holding the open ring box in one hand. “Baby, please let me put the ring on you,” he murmurs against Isak’s lips, not able to move much further because of Isak’s tight grip on his back.

Isak loosens his grip on his boyfriend, or he guessed fiancé now and steps back out of the embrace. His cheeks were flushed and he is almost sure his smile couldn’t be any bigger.

Even slips the ring out of the box then takes Isak’s left hand and slips the ring onto his finger. It’s just a simple gold band but Isak can’t take his eyes off of it. It’s then that Isak realises he hasn’t said anything since he shouted yes.

“How long…?” he asks softly not really finishing the sentence, still looking at his hand rather than Even.

“A few months… Eskild, Jonas and Sana knew,” says Even softly, moving in close again and threading his fingers with Isak’s to hold his hand.

That makes Isak meet Even’s eyes. “None of them even hinted at it… but I should have known tonight would be the night,” he says before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Even eventually pulls back, glances down at the floor and murmurs softly, “I asked Eskild for permission to ask.”

Isak laughs. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, there were happy tears.”

“I can imagine,” replies Isak before diving in for another kiss which his fiancé happily returns.

Before long it gets much more heated and they are stripping clothes off of each other and discarding them as they make their way to their bedroom.

 

**Monday 22 June 2020**

**9:22**

Isak wakes to his phone practically vibrating itself off the bedside table. He reaches over and picks it up and glances at the screen, he rolls his eyes as he reads the message.

_So, anything to tell your Guru?_

Instead of answering the message he just takes a photo of his left hand and sends it to Eskild. Then knowing things could really get out of hand he added a quick follow up message.

_But don’t tell anyone yet, please._

_I won’t, baby gay. But I am sooo happy for you and Even. Congratulations!_

_Thanks Eskild. One day you’ll have to tell me about the conversation you had about permission…_

_Soon, my little godkitten._

_It must be a good story then..._

_The best!_

It’s when he places his phone back on the bedside table that he notices the distinct lack of another body in the bed.

“Evy?” he calls out.

“One minute,” drifts down the hall.

Isak takes a moment and breathes deeply. Yesterday, he turned 21 and got engaged, even by his standards that was a momentous day. He rolls the second part of the thought around in his head, he is engaged. He is 21 and engaged to Even. He is engaged and will be marrying Even. He is engaged… he has a fiancé. Holy fuck!

It’s then that Even appears in the doorway with a tray loaded up with breakfast and within seconds he has put the tray down and is sitting next to Isak.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just h-h-having a moment,” Isak breathes out with stutter.

Even strokes his back gently and murmurs softly, “Overwhelmed, baby?”

Isak looks up at Even, who is patiently watching Isak with those bright blue eyes that rarely miss a thing when it comes to Isak. Isak finally nods.

“But no regrets?” Even asks nervously.

At that Isak shakes his head vehemently, “Fuck no.”

“Good,” says Even with a smile as he moves to get the tray. “I want to enjoy breakfast in bed with my fiancé.”

Isak beams at that then moves to settle next to Even and begins to eat.

 

Later, he texts Jonas and Sana knowing they’d be waiting to hear what happened last night, even if they, particularly Sana, say otherwise.

To Jonas he sends a message he knows will grab his attention.

_I don’t want any strippers at my bachelor’s party… fuck do Even and I have separate bachelor’s parties?? His friends are my friends and vice versa._

To Sana he sends a simple message.

_Sanasol, he asked me!_

Jonas responds with a typical Jonas response.  
  
_Yesss, congrats bro! Okay, no strippers. But I think this means your friends get 2 parties… And does this mean I’m your Best Man?_

_Of course, you are… who else would I ask?_

_Fuck you, Isak. But yes I will be your Best Man._

_You love me. And thank you._

Sana’s reply comes through moments after his conversation with Jonas wraps up.

_Finally!  
_

_How long have you known he was going to?_

_Since end of 3 rd year… no seriously since New Year’s.  
_

_What?!_  
  
_I’ll tell you some other time ;)_

 

“So, fiancé are you going to stop staring at your phone anytime soon?” Even asks, breaking Isak out of his reverie.

Isak pokes his tongue out at Even.

“Wow, I’m marrying such a mature man.”

Isak laughs deeply and pulls Even in close for a hug. “So, who have you told?”

“A few of the boys and of course Mum and Dad. They want us around for dinner sometime this week.”

“Great, we can do that,” says Isak with a smile. Even’s parents had become a constant in his life in the last few years, even when things weren’t going well with him and Even they were always there.

“Mum is excited about actually being able to call you son,” laughs Even.

“Of course, I’m wonderful,” says Isak with grin.

Even leans in and kisses Isak’s cheek. “Very wonderful.” Then adds more gently, “So anyone else you want to tell or do we just go public?”  
  
Isak pauses at this. Since his Mother’s death a little over a year ago and then the ensuing fall out with his father, his relationship with his father had deteriorated a lot. They were back to occasional texts, emails and phonecalls. “Let’s be that couple and just post a photo on facebook… the most important people know.” He bites his lip then says more softly, “Except I want to tell Mum.”

Even squeezes him. “We can go to the cemetery whenever you what.”

Isak smiles and grabs his phone. “Cheesy photo and caption first.”

 

A few minutes later, Isak posts a photo of their hands intertwined and his ring on show with the caption. “Shit just got real. #stuckwithmenow”

The comments and texts came through thick and fast. Mostly expressing it was about time they took the next step which just made them both laugh. Considering Even had just moved back to Oslo after spending most of the last three years completing his BA in Film in London at Middlesex University, not to mention that Isak and Even had split up briefly the previous year.

 

**Friday 3 July 2020  
**

Isak and Even were out with some of their friends, enjoying a meal and then a few drinks at a bar. It was casual and fun. For some of them it had been the first time they’d seen each other since Isak’s 21st birthday party the night before he got engaged.

“So, when’s the big day?” asks Vilde.

“Umm, we haven’t really talked about it yet. I’ve only finished my first year of Uni and Even has just graduated so…”

“But if you wait until you’ve finished your degree we’ll be waiting a very very long time. And you guys have already been together for nearly 4 years,” she adds.

“I don’t know Vilde…” sighs Isak.

“Vilde, don’t pester him. Let them enjoy the engagement,” says Eva, rescuing Isak.

 

Later that night, as Isak and Even stumble somewhat drunkenly back to their apartment.

“Even, do you want a long engagement?” Isak turn to Even and suddenly asks.

“Not really,” says Even.

“Why?”

“We’ve already been through so much… and I know you are it for me so I don’t see the point in waiting,” Even explains.

Isak mulls this over in his head. “Me too. You’re my forever.”

“I know, baby, I know.”

 

The next morning, Isak wakes Even far earlier than he thought possible considering what he had drunk last night.

“Evy?”

“Issy…” mumbles Even rolling over to look at his phone to check the time. “It’s 7 in the morning why are you awake?”

“I know when I want to get married.”

That makes Even snap to attention. “What?”

“The 2nd of January next year… 2.1.21. It’s a Saturday.”

Even smiles, “21.21”

“Exactly!” beams Isak.

“But that is like 6 months away…”

“I know, but you like you said last night, we know we are forever.”

“Holy fuck, Isak…”

“Too soon?” Isak asks warily.

“No, definitely not. I think it is perfect,” says Even honestly.

“Really?”

“Really, baby. Let’s do it!” Even says excitedly before jumping out of bed again and adding, “I guess we need to start planning and send out Save the Date cards.”  


Isak just beams and thinks to himself about how much this man, his fiancé has changed his life so dramatically in a few short years. He once looked up the meaning of 21:21 and discovered it supposedly meant a whirlwind romance… this thing between Isak and Even may have started that way but now, now they were ready to take the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I was super nervous posting this as there are so many incredible writers in this fandom and this is my first piece in the fandom but I hope you enjoyed it. x


End file.
